1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion instruments and supplementary devices for percussion instruments to enhance the acoustic effects generated thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional drum. As shown in FIG. 2, a typical drum D includes a cylindrical shell or sidewall W having upper and lower ends. The upper end is covered by a batter skin or head B (i.e., a membrane stretched across the upper end which the drummer strikes with a drumstick or the like), and the lower end is covered by a similar membrane referred to as a “resonant head” R. The batter head B and resonant head R are secured by tension rods T, which allow the user to adjust the tension in each membrane. The membranes are typically formed from Mylar®, polyester, calfskin or the like.
FIG. 2 illustrates a simple, exemplary drum. Other types of conventional drums include bass drums, snare drums, military drums, floor toms and the like. Further, in recent years, practice drums and percussion instruments also rely on standard membranes. In use, a column of air is defined inside the shell or sidewall, and serves as a vibration propagating medium. The shell is expected to exhibit good vibrational characteristics, as well as the geometric stability. The dimensions of the shell are influential on the column of air and sound propagation therein, thus a specific sound is generated through the column of air. Thus, the geometry and vibrational (or sound) characteristics of the drum are influential on the sound quality, and, accordingly, is one of the substantial properties of the drum. Particularly, how the air (i.e., the acoustic wave-propagating media) is able to travel in and around the drum effects the tonal qualities of the drum. Conventional drums, however, do not provide much variation in their geometric and airflow properties, beyond being able to adjust the tension in the batter and resonant heads.
Thus, a percussion resonance system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.